King of the World
by AuroraRose2081
Summary: [Discontinued] When Harry is entered the Tri-Wizard Tournament against his, as well as his mothers wishes, Hogwarts becomes a different and dangerous place. Harry is forced to rally the only true friends he has left, and protect them by any means necessary. H/Hr/Harem! Powerful!Harry LilyAlive! PossibleBashing!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was a story request by** ** _PinkieScootalooSweetieDash_** **, and has an extensive cast list. Main pairing is my OTP of H/Hr, and Lily Potter is alive and working at Hogwarts. But also includes Harem with Lavender Brown, Cho Chang, Padma & Parvati Patil, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Daphne & Astoria Greengrass, Tracy Davis, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Nymphadora Tonks. I've never done anything like this before, so no hate, and constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy! **

**-Rose**

Chapter 1: Rally the Troops

"This can't be happening,"

Hermione Grangers hoarse voice pulled 4th Year Hogwarts Student Harry Potter out of his stupor. Blinking rapidly from under his glasses, the boy felt his best friends (and secret crush since Year 1) hand clutched around his arm as he swallowed deeply. The entirety of the Great Hall was staring at him, and it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. Professor Dumbledore stood before the Goblet of Fire, holding a still burning piece of paper in his hand, a look of irritation on his face,

"HARRY POTTER!" He called again loudly, his monster voice billowing like sheets in a windstorm as Hermione whimpered and surrendered Harry's arm, "go on Harry," she mumbled, nudging the Boy-Who-Lived with a hand as he looked into her face. Hermione appeared to be deeply concerned, unlike his best mate Ronald Weasley who looked ready to detonate at any second. Exhaling shakily, Harry nodded, brushed his fingers against Hermione's resting hand and stood from the table.

"I will not stand for this," Lily Potter, Hogwarts Potions master, hissed to Professor McGonagall behind the staff table, finger waving in the older woman's face as Harry approached the goblet, "he's not even of age, Minerva!"

"Calm down, Lily," the woman hissed, turning back to the proceedings as the red haired witch made a strangling motion with both hands before releasing a tense breath. Meanwhile, Harry stood before Dumbledore, feeling the piercing grey eyes bore into his as the white haired man held out a sheet of paper. Indeed, Harry's name was written on it. But there was something wrong,

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said, "but this isn't my handwriting,"

"But it is your name, is it not?" Dumbledore questioned, lifting a brow. Harry nodded his assent, but took the paper and squinted at it,

"But this isn't my handwriting, Headmaster. I didn't put my name in,"

"It's already been decided for you, Harry," Dumbledore rasped, taking him firmly by the shoulders and guiding him towards where the other three champions already stood. Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory all looked at him with trepidation, but Harry merely shrugged at them, "the Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

There was no clapping as the Goblet of Fire vanished from the podium and the lights in the Great Hall flashed to life again. Looking around the tables, Harry's eyes skimmed the sea of faces. The Slytherin table was sneering, no doubt at his own expense, but the Boy-Who-Lived noticed that the Greengrass sisters were fruitfully arguing about something (again, most likely him), and Tracey Davis was twirling a fork mindlessly, ignoring the rest of her Housemates. Beside her, Pansy Parkinson looked thoughtful and unusually quiet, though her dark eyes would flick to the podium every few seconds before vanishing. At the next table over, the Claws merely looked disinterested, and easily chatted amongst themselves. Luna Lovegood, a girl Harry didn't know very well, appeared a bit paler then usual, and was staring right up at Harry with her piercing grey eyes. They had lost their dreamy sheen and instead appeared calculating. Similarly, Cho Chang was staring with some expression Harry couldn't place. He also noticed her eyes flicking back and forth between himself and Cedric Diggory, though Cho's odd expression pulled into an angry scowl whenever she laid eyes on the overly pompous Hufflepuff Quidditch player. _'Maybe they had a falling out_?' Harry thought, remembering Lavender Brown mentioning something about Cho and Cedric dating since the beginning of the year.

Shaking his head, Harry craned his neck slightly to see the very end of the Ravenclaw table, where Padma Patil was waving hand signs towards her sister whom was still at the Gryffindor Table. Smiling at that, Harry shifted to look at the Hufflepuffs. There were many angry scowls coming from most of the Badger students, which was a surprise to Harry. They were usually so accepting, after all. But he also noticed a lone gaggle of girls towards the back, whispering amongst themselves. The group contained Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott, as well as Ginny Weasley (whom had been sorted into their house some years before). The three were in deep discussion, similar to the Greengrass sisters, and Harry deflated slightly. No doubt everyone was talking about _him_ in particular, and how he stole the Hufflepuffs chance at glory. Twisting a lip, Harry finally set eyes on his own house. Once again, many glares were directed in his direction, all of them from his mates. The most prominent stare was that of Ron Weasley, who seemed ready to wring his neck the minute Harry returned to the dorm. But to his surprise, some Gryffindors had congregated towards the side wall. Lavender Brown had been joined by Parvati Patil, and to Harry's joy, Neville Longbottom. With them stood a pink haired young woman Harry didn't have the pleasure of meeting, but she was whispering to the group as though she had been part of Gryffindor her whole life. As if she realized Harry was staring, the woman turned, revealing bright cobalt eyes. Smiling, she made a pointing motion with her hand towards the staff table. Twisting about, Harry finally spotted Hermione, whom was deeply engrossed in a conversation with his mum.

The beautiful bushy haired young witch had pulled her hair back away from her face with an elastic band, revealing how large her dark eyes actually were as she stood on her toes in order to whisper in Lily's ear. The woman would nod, say something back, and then Hermione would continue on. When the conversation ended, Lily looked determined and Hermione smiled at Harry as she returned to stand with the group of girls and Neville. Glancing up as Dumbledore cleared his throat nearby, the Great Wizard made a movement with his hands,

"If the Champions will follow me to the back room, we have Tournament matters to discuss,"

Harry didn't feel like discussing Tournament matters, but he followed the others anyway, feeling his mum slip into stride beside him as he took one last look over one shoulder. The last thing Harry saw in the Great Hall was the shifting of particular students towards the foyer as the door to the back room closed. Sitting in the well furnished teachers lounge, Harry held a hand to his forehead through out the entire meeting as the Minister Barty Crouch addressed all the champions and explained the workings of the Tournament.

"You four are magically contracted to this Tournament," he explained, "abandoning in it would mean an excruciatingly painful death for you all. There are no exceptions in this matter, I'm afraid,"

Crouch shot a pointed look in Lily's direction as she cursed softly squeezed Harry's shoulders, causing Harry to smile slightly. "you all will be given the highest honors this year, though I'm afraid the Tournament will keep you quite busy, and Quidditch may be out of the question..."

As Crouch droned on and on about the tournament, Harry couldn't help but notice how the other Champions glowered at him whenever possible. He hadn't even entered his name! "That is all I can tell you for the moment. Congratulations, Champions, and I will see you at the first task,"

As the room shifted and the other Champions filed out, Lily sighed heavily,

"I'll kill Dumbledore for this," the woman hissed, walking beside her son as they made their way out into the front foyer, "thank the gods your friend Hermione had such a good idea, she's a brilliant one she is,"

Lily beamed with pride as Harry lifted a brow. Before he could ask though, they turned the corner into the hall outside the Great Doors. Grouped together by one of the windows was a mass of at least ten people, all of them female except for Neville. Eyes widening in shock, Harry barely had time to process anything as Hermione turned and ran to him, throwing her arms around his shoulders tightly,

"Harry, you'll be alright," she rasped breathlessly, "I promise,"

"H-Hermione, what is this?"

"It's your army, Harry,"

"My what?"

Hermione released her grip as she beamed excitedly at Harry, then waved to the group,

"You'll need all the support you can get in this Tournament. You can't go it alone. All of us know you didn't put your name in that cup, and we all _believe_ in you. Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone,"

Tugging at Harry's hand, the bewildered Boy-Who-Lived walked forward, taking up the hand Neville extended to him as he got close,

"I won't let you go through with this, mate," he said, "you aren't a cheater,"

"Thanks Neville," Harry mumbled, letting his eyes roam across all the people set before him. Waving to Luna first, the white blonde girl stood up,

"Harry, this is Loony-uh, Luna Lovegood. Ravenclaw," Hermione introduced. Luna beamed up at Harry as she shook his hand, and he moved on to the next few people, "you already know Ginny, Hannah and Susan. The Patil Twins. These are the Greengrass sisters,"

Hermione motioned to the dark and blonde haired girls standing close to one another as they shook Harry's hand. As if reading into his disbelief that _any_ Slytherin would believe him, the blonde, Daphne, smiled mischievously,

"We both think that Slytherin House is destroying what it means to come from an Ancient Family. Anything to make it crumble is fine with us. Astoria here just thinks you're cute,"

"Daph, stop,"

The dark haired girl nudged her older sister in the ribs as Harry smiled and nodded, turning to face the one Slytherin he hated just as much as Malfoy. To his surprise, Pansy Parkinson looked terribly ashamed, and held the hand of Tracey Davis tightly. Exhaling deeply in understanding, Harry smiled and dropped his palm down onto Pansy's shoulder, causing her to look up at him. Being anything but traditional was a no-go in Slytherin house, as well as Pureblood families. Harry merely nodded with a smile as Pansy's face became significantly brighter, her fingers squeezing Tracey's hand a tad more as they touched foreheads.

"And of course you know Lavender Brown and Cho Chang,"

"It's good to finally meet you, Harry," Cho said, shaking his hand tightly, "I'm always impressed with your skills on the Quidditch Pitch. And trust me, _anything_ to get back at that no good Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory is enough purpose for me to believe you,"

"I...appreciate that, Cho. Thanks,"

Harry nodded to Lavender in turn, who merely pushed some fluffy hair behind her shoulder as bubblegum colored hair appeared from beside her,

"Wotcher, Harry!" The young woman called excitedly, shaking the hand of the Boy-Who-Lived with some vigor, "I'm Tonks. I came here with Moody to watch over the Tournament,"

"Tonks here is actually a distant cousin of yours, Harry," Lily said, once again assuring Harry of his mum's presence, "she's working under the Ministry to become an Auror,"

"Bloody gits they all are, though," Tonks insisted, causing Lily to roll her eyes and for Harry to smile, "I'd rally behind you any day, Potter. This looks like a swell team you've got,"

"This is incredible," Harry insisted, slipping his hand into Hermione's as she colored pink at the contact, "but I can't possibly ask you all to support me. It could get dangerous-"

"No one is going anywhere, Harry," Ginny Weasley spoke up, folding her arms defiantly,

"Yeah, you mess with one of us, you get all of us," Pansy announced, lifting her chin defiantly as Hermione nudged Harry's shoulder with her own,

"You are so used to doing things by yourself, Harry. Now, we are all here for you. And we are all going to crush this Tournament before it can even begin,"

There were some cheers from the group as Harry smiled, pulled Hermione closer and nodded his head. Maybe competing in the Tri-Wizard Tournament wouldn't get him killed after all?


	2. Chapter 2

KING OF THE WORLD

Chapter 2: Potter Hall

"Harry! My goodness I've been looking all over for you!"

Hermione's figure in the dungeon doorway caused Harry to look up from where he had been sitting on his mothers desk. His best friend and crush looked frazzled, her hair exploding from a ponytail and her cheeks slightly flushed from a run about the castle. Hauling the books in her arms towards the front, Hermione set them down on one of the desks with a loud noise as she huffed,

"You have your hair back again," Harry mentioned, patting the spot on the desk where he had been studying his Potions, "it looks nice,"

"Nice, pfft. I'm a complete mess!" Hermione dismissed, waving off the complement like a fly as she picked up a book and opened it wildly, "anyway, I have news,"

"What is it?"

"I know how your magic is tied to the Tournament," slamming the open book down on the desk for Harry to observe, Hermione sighed with a certain air of pride, "when the Tri-Wizard Tournament was originally founded, _any_ school could join it. Not just the three we have today. Therefore, with the right set of spells, the Goblet can actually be modified depending upon the competitors,"

"Ok. So what does that have to do with me?"

Harry knitted his brows as Hermione smiled, her eyes twinkling mischievously as she hopped up to sit on the desk beside her friend,

" _Well_. Luna, Cho and I had a little adventure last night in a place called the Room of Requirement; you know, where Dumbledore keeps the Goblet of Fire when it's not in use?"

"Wait," Harry smiled crookedly and cocked his head to one side, "are you saying that Hermione Granger and two other students were out after curfew? And in a portion of the castle which is no doubt off limits?"

Harry sniggered behind his hand as Hermione's cheeks took on a slight hint of red, and she rubbed the back of her neck guiltily,

"Well yes, keep up wont you, Harry?" Shaking off the tease, Hermione tapped the open book with a finger, "when we preformed a few diagnostic spells on the Goblet, it for some reason believed that it was collecting names for four schools instead of just three. And, based on the outcome of the announcements last week, there's no doubt only one name was given for the mysterious forth school,"

Blinking in realization, Harry's jaw unhooked,

"My name? That means I would be forced to compete no matter what since the Goblet couldn't choose anyone else,"

"Exactly," Hermion stated, summoning another book to her hand, "unfortunatly, the magical contract of the Goblet is terribly flawed. It is extremely old magic, after all. If one could surpass the age line Dumbledore created- the Goblets only form of protection - theoretically, they could place anyone elses name into the fire. Funny thing; that used to actually be a tradition until the rules were changed so that only of-age wizards and witches could participate,"

"So, you think someone else put my name in the Goblet? But why?"

"Harry," Hermione's eyes darkened significantly as she reached out a hand, placing it on Harry's shoulder, "people have _died_ in this tournament before. It's extremely dangerous. No doubt whoever placed your name in wanted you harmed...or worse,"

"You think someone is using the tournament to try and kill me?" Harry rubbed his scar unconsiously as Hermione gently closed the book in her lap, looking somber as she pushed a loose piece of hair away from her eyes,

"I think we need to be careful. No doubt whoever did it is still lingering around somewhere,"

Nodding in agreement, Harry didn't have time to continue the conversation as the door to the Dungeon was thrown open, revealing a very worried looking Lily Potter,

"You two need to come with me. _Now_."

Sensing the urgency in the woman's voice, Harry and Hermione left their things and hurried out the door, following Lily up out of the Dungeons. Waiting at the top of the stairs were the Patil twins, looking pale as they held each other,

"What happened?" Harry breathed, the four students and one teacher falling into quick stride as Parvati shook her head with a weak sniffle,

"It's Luna. She was admitted to the Hospital Ward,"

"Oh no!" Hermione breathed, the group seeming to quicken their pace down the halls. To anyone observing him, Harry resembled former potions master Severus Snape. His jaw was clutched tight, green eyes flashing as his cloak tails waved in the breeze. Beside him, Hermione had no trouble keeping up with his rapid pace, her own breaths coming in shallow pants as her ponytial flew behind her wildly. Approaching the doors to the infirmary, Harry could see Neville, Susan, Hannah and Lavender leaning against the outside wall,

"Neville, what happened!" Harry called, meeting hands with the boy as he sighed heavily and angrily,

"Luna was attacked by her own housemates,"

"What?" Hermione held to Harry's arm worriedly as the Boy-Who-Lived stiffened,

"What happened exactly?"

"Luna said a few of the other Claws cornered her in the common room. Said some rubbish about betraying her house for you. Cho found her,"

"Thats terrible," Hermione croaked, "is Luna ok?"

"Madame Pomfrey said she'll be fine, just really shaken. Ginny and Cho are in with her now,"

Harry groaned and ran a frustrated hand through his hair. This was all his fault after all. If his name hadn't been spat out of that stupid Goblet, Luna wouldn't have been hurt. Sighing in defeat, the Boy Who Lived patted Hermione's hand as he watched the Patil twins grab onto Neville in sorrow, "I want to see Luna. Do you want to come, Hermione?"

Nodding, the bushy haired witch composed herself as they entered the Med Wing. Spotting Ginny's fire engine hair right away, Harry steered Hermione to the bed. Luna was sitting up under the sheets, her right forearm wrapped in a muggle cast. She was currently nursing a black eye, and a small bit of her cut lip remained, though it was healing slowly. Moving to the side of the bed, Harry kneeled beside the Ravenclaw,

"Oh Luna, I'm so sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry Potter," the girl breathed, her voice slightly dazed as she winced as some of the skin under her eye moved, "I was defending your honor as a person,"

"My honor?" Harry glanced to Ginny and Cho, who looked about ready to be sick. Digging around in her bag, the Weasley girl pulled out a small item, handing it to Harry. It was his face, enchanted against a green background and with the line 'Potter Stinks' on it.

"These are all over the school," Cho mumbled, tucking some dark obsidian hair behind her ear as she caressed Luna's forehead with a palm, "some of the Ravenclaws were wearing them,"

"I just got so angry," Luna admitted quietly, "I think the Nargles had something to do with it,"

"These are simply awful," Hermione chided hotly, taking the button in her hand and sneering at it, "we should get this to your mom, Harry."

"You're right. Luna, you'll be alright?"

"Calm down, Mr. Potter. Miss Lovegood isnt dying," Madame Pomfrey chided, appearing from inside her office with a bottle of Skele-gro in one hand and a spoon in the other, "and when did this become a meeting place? All of you out, Miss Lovegood will be completely healed by dinnertime,"

Nodding slightly, Harry smiled at Luna before he trailed the girls in leaving the Medical Wing. Outside, the Greengrass sisters, Pansy, Tracey and Tonks had joined up with Neville. All five of them looked rather proud of themsleves, and Harry thought he saw Pansy cleaning her knucles of blood with her school robes,

"These threats are getting out of hand," Hermione stated, walking to Lily and handing her the button as she huffed viciously and stormed off towards Dumbledore's office, "what if something like this happens again?"

"I don't know, Hermione," Harry admitted, looking at all of his friends with scrutinizing eyes. They had only been a group for a week, and already he felt personal responsibilty for their welfares. Even more then his own Gryffindor housemates.

"I don't really want to eat with the others in the Great Hall," Padma admitted, rubbing her arm nervously, "who knew Ravenclaws could be so cruel,"

"I agree with Padma," Cho announced mindlessly, "no way will I feel safe in Ravenclaw Tower after this,"

There was the echo of agreement around the hall as Harry sighed slightly. They couldn't just leave school, could they? The teachers were already suspicious of what they were up too, always moving around in such a large group.

"I think...I might have an idea,"

All eyes turned to Hermione as she smiled, bouncing up and down on her toes, "I think I know a place we could escape,"

"Hermione, you're brilliant!" Cho exclaimed suddently, causing everyone to jump as the dark haired girl nodded in agreement, "follow us. It's easier to just show you then explain it,"

Motioning for the girls to lead on, Harry shoved his hands in the pockets of his trousers as he sauntered along with his friends, half smirking at what they may have looked like to outside observers. As Ginny had said, most of the students they passed were wearing the 'Potter Stinks' buttons, as well as 'Support Cedric' buttons. Merely ignoring the hype though, Harry glanced up in suprise as they all ended up in the seventh floor corrodor. Glancing at Hermione, Cho whispered something in her ear as the bushy haired witch nodded and strode three times in front of the wall. After a second of nothing, the bricks suddenly melted away to reveal a door emblazoned with the silver head of a stag. Pushing them open, Harry was stunned speechless. The long room was at least the size of the Great Hall, illuminated by narrow floor to ceiling windows on either side of the room. Between each window was a wooden four poster bed with a different family crest carved into the headboard, and each was spread with deep navy and silver sheets that reminded Harry of the night sky. Where there wasnt a bed, there were heaps of floor pillows surrounded by floating candles and bookshelves. Down the center of the room was a long, dark wooden table. And on it was spread a meal fit for the Great Hall,

"This is incredible," Harry mumbled, looking around. Even the ceiling was enchanted to look like the atmosphere, "where are we?"

"Potter Hall, sir,"

Harry whipped around in suprise, staring into the face of none other then Dobby, who was standing on the table in a dark blue cloth, "I's hope you like it?"

"Dobby. Did you-"

"I's just helped sir," the elf insisted, "Harry Potter freed Dobby, after all,"

"You didnt have to do that, Dobby," Harry stated, watching as his friends found the bed which belonged to them and collapsed down onto it with laughs and giggles, "but this really is amazing,"

"Yes sir. Hogwarts is not a safe place for Harry Potter and his friends now,"

Smiling and nodding in understanding, Harry turned as the door opened and another house elf gently guided Luna into the room, who looked about wide eyed. Cho immedatly went to her and guided her to the bed with the Lovegood family crest, and Harry placed two hands on his hips,

"I think this will do just fine for now. As long as it keeps my friends safe. And as long as _you_ don't insist on working for me as anything but a friend," Harry pointed at Dobby as the elf chuckled happily and flicked his ears wryly,

"Of course not sir. Dobby will always be there for Harry Potter and his friends,"

Harry watched as Dobby dissapeared before sitting down at the long table. Soon enough, with Hermione on his right and Neville on his left. The table filled up and everyone dug in together. Yep. Things defnitly weren't as bad as they seemed...at least for now.


	3. Chapter 3

KING OF THE WORLD

Chapter 3: The Death Sentence of Ronald Weasley

The next few days using Potter Hall were bliss. The girls got to know one another better in the safety of the Room of Requirement, and Harry spent time Neville, whom he actually had a lot in common. But as the date of the first task drew closer, Hogwarts was buzzing with excitement.

"What do you think the first task will be Harry?" Lavender asked that particular morning during breakfast, mindlessly twirling a piece of hair around her finger, "Parvati and I think its probably something like wrestling a Troll-"

"Harry already done that though," Neville stated, pointing at the Boy-Who-Lived with his fork, "during his first year. He and Ronald Weasley saved Hermione,"

"Ron didn't do much in the way of helping," Harry admitted with a shrug, glancing at the empty place beside him at the table, "has anyone seen Hermione this morning?"

"She said she left something in the dorm while we were heading down," Lavender stated, "she told us she'd be right back,"

"Maybe she got held up?" Parvati imputed, sipping on a steaming cup of chicken soup, "you know Hermione, always getting side tracked,"

Harry nodded mindlessly and pursed his lips, turning over one shoulder to stare at the Ravenclaw table from across the hall. Cho and Luna sat together away from their other classmates. The Asian girl had a protective arm about the younger girl as she told some sort of story, motioning wildly with her hands as Cho laughed or asked questions along the way. Luna - thankfully - hadn't been too badly effected by her attack. She would avoid her other classmates like the plague, but it certainly didn't hinder her imaginative spirit at all. Smiling at the thought, Harry also noticed the lack of 'Potter Stinks' buttons in the hall that morning. According to Tonks, whom had been at the weekly staff meeting with Professor Moody, Lily had given Dumbledore and McGonagall a mouthful about the buttons, saying something along the line of them being _'demeaning and disruptive to the Hogwarts environment'_. No one - not even Dumbledore - would dare fault the logic of Lily Potter, and therefore the buttons disappeared, and those responsible for them were rightfully punished. Turning back to his breakfast though, Harry still felt uncomfortable with the lack of his best friends presence in the Great Hall. _'Hermione can be forgetful sometimes when it comes to her studying, but not like this.'_ Harry thought in his mind, tapping his heel against the floor nervously.

Just then, the doors to the Great Hall were thrown open and in stormed Ginny Weasley. The little girl looked as ferocious as her mother on a bad day as she approached the Gryffindor table,

"Harry, something happened," she said immediately, causing the raven haired boy to stand in alarm, "It's Hermione, she wont talk to us,"

"What?"

"I was heading down to breakfast when I heard some yelling, and then Hermione practically ran out of one of the classroom in tears. Then _he_ ," Ginny pointed at her older brother with a finger, "came out and said they were 'just talking'."

Harry practically felt his hands sparking as he whipped around to give Ron the _'I'll kill you later'_ glare before he turned back to Ginny and placed both hands on her shoulders,

"Where is she now?"

"Locked in the bathroom. Hannah and Susan are in there now,"

"Take me there."

"I'll come too, Harry," Tonks said, practically appearing from nowhere as her pink hair turned a furious shade of red, "just in case you need me? You know, in case a troll shows up,"

Harry's lip barely twitched at the joke as he nodded and looked towards the others, who looked ready to skin the red headed Gryffindor alive. Turning back, Harry nodded his head firmly,

"Thanks Tonks. Lead the way, Ginny,"

Whipping around, the trio fled from the Great Hall with all eyes on them as Ginny led them back towards Gryffindor tower. Just down the hall, Susan was standing guard outside the girls lavatory, standing fully as she saw Harry approach,

"Thank goodness you're here, Harry," she stated, looking a bit shaken as she pushed some dandelion colored hair from her face, "Hermione won't come out, and she's been crying since she got here. Hannah isn't having much luck in getting her to say anything,"

"Alright. Ginny, stay out here with Susan. Tonks, come with me,"

Nodding firmly, Harry swallowed thickly and pushed the door open. Hannah was on the floor by one of the cubicles, speaking to Hermione through the door (or at least trying to), though the weak sobs from the other side didn't cease. Standing as Harry approached, Hannah shrugged weakly as Harry motioned for her to leave the bathroom. Approaching the door, Harry cleared his throat,

"Are you alright, Hermione?"

"Harry? No, please go away,"

Hermione sounded absolutely distraught as Harry's heart shattered. Was this what it was like her first year, locked up in the lavatory sobbing, ashamed of something she had no control over,

"Hermione, you know I won't do that," Harry insisted, "I know Ron was somehow involved in this. Please, tell me what he did so I can kill him myself,"

Hermione gave some sort of half choked laugh, and Harry could imagine her shaking her head with a weak smile on her face,

"No, Harry. I'm just...embarrassed. I shouldn't need you running to my rescue all the time,"

"Hermione, I know you can handle yourself. I'd be dead three times over if it weren't for that beautiful head of yours. Please, I want to help. Will you come out?"

"I-I don't-"

"Please, Hermione?"

Harry's voice was soft as there was a sigh from the other side of the door, and Harry could see Hermione's shoes appear on the floor from where she had been sitting on the toilet. Stepping back, the door unlocked and opened slowly. Hermione looked disheveled and tired, her eyes red ringed. But Harry could distinctly see the bright red mark on her right cheek in the shape of a handprint, and the slight bruising around her wrists. Anger flaring again, Harry gently reached out to his friend, clenching his jaw as she flinched away slightly, "Hermione, did Ron do this to you?"

"H-he was just angry," Hermione stuttered, pulling uncomfortably at her exploding ponytail as she slowly came out from the stall, "I...I thought I could handle him,"

Raking his eyes over his friend again, Harry noticed how her blouse was stretched, and the top button of her undershirt was undone. Her class tie was completely missing. Inhaling sharply, Harry turned to Tonks, who seemed to have come to her own conclusion about what happened. Snapping into full auror mode, her pink hair turned a professional shade of brown as she approached Hermione carefully,

"Did Mr. Weasley try and do anything else to you, Hermione?"

Suckling on a bottom lip, Hermione rapidly shook her head,

"No. Never."

"Did he try?" Tonks prodded, being sure to take in all of Hermione's injuries (at least the ones she could see).

"He just threatened it," Hermione croaked, "he wanted me to stop hanging around Harry. He said he would come back..."

"That's all I need to hear," Tonks mumbled furiously, "I can get him kicked out of Hogwarts faster then Harry here on a broomstick-"

"No, Tonks, don't do that," Hermione insisted, "Ron's just jealous, is all. It...it's always like this,"

"What?" Harry and Tonks said at the same time, the auror in the room drawing up to her full height as the edge of her eye twitched, "he's done this before?"

"Not exactly," Hermione stated, seeming a bit more like herself as she rebuttoned her shirt and fixed her blouse, "he's always been high strung,"

"Either way, I don't want you hurt by him again," Harry insisted, "will you take this to Dumbledore or...anyone for that matter, Tonks?"

"As an auror its my job," the woman stated, "this is...assault," Tonks avoided the first half of the charge as she huffed, "just leave it to me Harry, Ronald Weasley will never see the light of day again. And if he's not expelled, I'll just take this right to Molly,"

Harry nodded and squeezed Hermione's shoulders,

"You're sure you'll be alright, 'Mione?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Lets just...not tell the others about this, not yet,"

"Of course."

Nodding as the three left the bathroom, Hermione fixed her hair and soon dropped back into her normal routine. The group, despite not knowing the seriousness of the situation which had occurred, was very supportive. And soon enough everything had returned to some state of peace. As the night before the first task came, Harry was walking back to Potter Hall when Hagrid managed to get his attention. Apparently the first task involved dragons. Real fire breathing, _nesting_ , dragons.

"Being around a dragon during nesting season is super dangerous," Ginny told Harry that night as they all ate dinner in Potter Hall, "my brother Charlie works with them, and he says its best to keep away from them during this period,"

"So will you have to kill it?" Pansy asked, cocking her head to one side as Tracey braided her long black hair from behind, "I mean, that's pretty brutal,"

"Probably not kill it," Cho stated, "killing a dragon is highly illegal in the Wizarding World, since they are under Ministry Protection,"

"So what then?"

Cho shrugged her shoulders and accepted the apple Luna handed to her, only for everyone looked up to the doors opening. In trotted the Greengrass sisters, giggling between themselves. Rolling his eyes with a smile, Harry leaned to Neville who looked confused.

"They've seen something," he whispered, "and are about to tell us in three, two..."

"You won't even _guess_ who we just caught snogging in the seventh floor corridor," Astoria breathed with a laugh, looking to her sister who was also giggling. After a moment, Pansy snorted a quick,

"Get on with it,"

Before the girls looked dreamy eyed up towards the ceiling,

"Fleur Delacour and Professor Potter,"

Harry nearly choked on his Pumpkin Juice as the table went silent, watching as Neville thudded his hand between the Boy-Who-Lived's shoulder blades. Composed again, Harry looked at the Greengrass girls in disbelief,

"You've got to be kidding,"

"Nope. They were totally fencing with their tonsils," Daphne stated, flicking some blonde hair behind her ear as all the girls (minus Hermione who had already gone to bed) leaned in for the details, "who knew Veela charm had effects on women as well as men,"

"But...but that can't be right," Harry sputtered, "I mean, what about my dad?"

"No offence, Harry, but your dad was a prat and everyone knows it," Tracey spoke up from behind Pansy, "it wouldn't surprise me one bit if Professor Potter was attracted to someone else,"

"But...what?"

"I think you're swimming upstream here, Harry," Neville said, "I did see them slip into an empty classroom the other day. I thought Fleur merely had a question about something,"

"Who knows what they were doing in there," Astoria insisted, the entire table erupting with possibilities as Harry flushed deeply and excused himself from the table. Moving instead towards Hermione's bed, he moved the curtain slightly. The girl was sitting up in bed, staring at the canopy of her bed. There was a lone tear stuck in the corner of her eye as she shifted to look at Harry. Pursing his lips, the Boy-Who-Lived reached out and took the girls hand, squeezing it supportively and with a small smile. Hermione smiled too and reached up, running her thumb against Harry's forehead. Soon, the beautiful bushy haired witch sat up on her elbow and looked to the table, where the conversation (with Neville now included) still talked,

"What are they talking about?"

Harry felt his cheeks flush as he rubbed the back of his neck and laughed,

"You know I'd..." Harry thought of his mum and the blonde beauty from France playing tonsil hockey and grimaced, "I'd rather not talk about it,"

 **A/N: Wow, what a turn of events, am I right? Before you ask, YES, I know Ron would never** **actually do this. But he's super OOC at the moment, and it makes the story more dramatic. And the Lily/Fleur relationship happened at** _ **PinkeScootalooSweetieDash's**_ **request. And YES Fleur will make more appearances later in the story and will be part of the Harem at some point. Constructive criticism and reviews are welcome and thanks for reading!**

 **-Rose**


	4. Chapter 4

KING OF THE WORLD

Chapter 4: The Dragon King

"You seem nervous, Harry,"

Parvati Patil stood at the edge of the Boy-Who-Lived, her eyes dark yet glimmering with curiosity as she held out a tangerine, "you should eat something,"

"I don't think I can," Harry admitted, feeling queasy at the thought of taking on a fully grown, nesting dragon, "I'm going to die,"

"You aren't going to die," Lavender called across the room, "you've already taken on You-Know-Who twice,"

"Lavender has a point," Parvati stated, hooking a loose black curl behind her ear as she shifted the tangerine to her opposite hand, "a dragon can't possibly compare to the Dark Lord himself. Either way, if you get mauled by a dragon, then Dumbledore will get mauled by Hermione,"

Harry smiled crookedly, only to blink and glance around Potter Hall. Hermione had been gone when he woke up, and wasn't in the Great Hall for breakfast. Due to the first task, all Hogwarts classes were excused, so Harry had very little knowledge of where his best friend was – besides the library which he hadn't checked, "Parvati, where is Hermione?"

"Hmm? Oh, she stormed off early this morning. Something about a 'brilliant idea' to help you in the first task."

Just then, the doors to Potter Hall opened wide and Harry's favorite young witch entered the room. All eyes locked on her as she set a rather large pile of black clothing on the end of the table, flicking some wild hair from her face as she sighed contentedly. Eye's meeting Harry's, Hermione beamed and dug about in her pile, only to remove a red and black colored cloak from her pile and hurry towards him,

"Harry, this is for you,"

Hermione held out the robe as Harry raked his eyes across it. The top left breast was embroidered with the Potter family crest (the head of a stag), and on the back was his name in golden letters, "Lily helped me make it early this morning, and then I did most of the charms,"

"Charms? Hermione, what-?"

"This cloak will help you during the first task, Harry. It has a cooling charm on it, so you won't get distracted by the heat of dragon fire, and it's flame resistant."

"Hermione that's amazing, but I can't use this. It's against the rules to have outside interference,"

"Hogwash, Potter." Hermione stated firmly, a mischievous gleam in her eye, "both Krum and Fleur are getting help. Besides, the rules specifically state that no teacher can help the champion. I'm not a teacher, and the rules don't prohibit Professor Potter helping me with my 'charms project'."

Blinking wildly at Harry as the information sunk into his brain, a smile pulled to his face as he took the cloak and threw it over his Tournament clothing. It fit perfectly, and was perfectly cool, "there. You look like a real Champion now,"

Lunging forward, Harry took Hermione up in a large hug as she chuckled and hugged him back,

"This is perfect, Hermione. Thank you,"

Staying in the embrace for a tad longer than normal, the two teens were brought apart by Pansy making a gagging sound across the room, and a fit of giggles following. Blushing scarlet, Harry released Hermione with a smile, not noticing the own pinkish tinge to her face, "if you two are done with the mushy stuff," Pany complained, "can someone explain what all these cloaks are for?"

The dark haired Slytherin motioned to the pile as Hermione nodded and made her way to the table, picking up one of the uniforms. They were perfectly black – like the normal school robes – but had a crimson and gold crest sewn in the corner which resembled the Potter crest on Harry's own robes.

"These are for us to wear while Harry is competing," Hermione stated, "he's going to need all the support he can get out there. I even asked Professor Lily to reserve our own bleachers,"

"It's like were our own school," Luna commented, glancing up from her vanilla pudding with a dazed smile, "isn't that fantastic?"

"Sure is, Luna," Cho said, piking at her own bowl of sugary delight as Luna smiled brightly. Soon enough, Hermione, along with the rest of the group, pulled on their cloaks and grinned at one another.

"I cant believe you would all do something like this for me," Harry admitted, jostling as Neville threw an arm about his shoulders,

"We wouldn't leave you out in the cold, Harry."

"Neville's right," Ginny said, "you'll do great, Harry. No matter what all those other stuffy champions say,"

There was a collective nod from everyone else as Hermione made a movement with her hands,

"The first task is to be starting soon. We should get to the bleachers," Moving to walk away, Harry reached out and took Hermione's arm, causing her to turn as the room emptied out,

"Will you come with me to the champion's tent?"

"Of course. "

Looping her arm through his, Harry and Hermione walked in contented silence. Occasionally, Harry would sneak a glance at his best friend. She was beautiful, her wild hair pulled back away from her face to reveal her sharp features and dark eyes. Knitting his brows in confusion, Harry shook his head slightly. 'When did Hermione become a girl?' Harry thought, 'is she even interested in something more than a friendship? Probably not. I'd have a better chance with Cho, though she and Luna seem to be close...'

"Thinking about the dragon, Harry?" Hermione asked, drawing the Boy-Who-Lived out of his thoughts as they descended down towards the back door. Nodding wildly, Harry swallowed thickly,

"Yeah. Something like that. What do you know about Dragons, Hermione?"

"Well, all dragons have a blind spot, or a place where they can't see. From what I read, the spot is in the corner of their eye, to the far right or left of the head about 45 degrees. Dragons can pick up on any sudden movements or noise,"

"So I should find the blind spot and move slowly,"

"Yes," Hermione nodded, holding open the wooden door which leads out to the back lawn. In the distance, the new coliseum could be seen, and just under it, the white Champions tent, "though if I had my way, you wouldn't be facing a full grown Dragon at all. I'm just so worried about who placed your name in the Goblet."

"I am too," Harry admitted, "but I think I'd rather take on Voldemort right now,"

Hermione laughed lightly as the pair stopped outside the Champion's tent. Just beyond t5e flap, the other Champions could be seen moving about, as well as Crouch Sr. and Dumbledore. Stopping and Taking both of Harry's hands, Hermione looked deep into his eyes,

"You'll be safe, won't you Harry?"

"I...I can try,"

"Oh!" Hermione ferociously threw her arms around Harry's neck, gripping him in a death grip as there was a pop and a flash and she pulled away bewildered.

"Well isn't that just adorable,"

Blinking too, Harry set his eyes on a woman who had a similar appearance to a scarecrow. Floating nearby was a camera, as well as a parchment and quill taking notes, "young love. Isn't it wonderful? Now, kiss her so I can get a good picture,"

"I have to go, Harry," Hermione rasped suddenly, darting off down the lawn as Harry turned to the woman angrily. She was still taking notes as he sneered at her and turned, making his way into the Champions tent. It was busy, And Harry almost wanted to cover his eyes when he saw his mum talking – whispering – to the French champion Fleur Delacour.

Before he could say anything though, Crouch Sr. summoned the four of them. Standing awkwardly amongst the 7th years, the Minister explained the task of rrieving an egg which their specific dragon was given. To choose the dragon, each Champion reached into a bag and removed a miniature. Harry, as the youngest, went last. And of course, he had to choose the most ferocious of all the dragons, the Hungarian Horntail. Waiting for his turn was agonizing, listening painfully to the roars inside the stadium as the other champions retrieved their eggs. Krum came back with a bloody face, and Fleur had some of her hair singed off. Cedric looked alright beside his limp and the blood dripping down his arm. And finally, Harry was walking into the stadium.

There were lots of taunts and geers from the other houses, but in a specific set of bleachers came a monstrous, happy thunder. His girls – and Neville – were all cheering for him. Lavender, Susan, Hannah and Ginny were preforming a funny little dance where they stood, while Luna wove about a little banner with Cho's arm wrapped around her waist. Pansy, Tracey and the Greengrass sisters were making faces at the other Slytherin students, and Hermione was sitting completely still (pale as a sheet) with Neville and the Weasley twins - who had come to sit with them.

"Next up, the Hungarian Horntail! Good luck, Champion,"

Swallowing thickly, Harry watched in horror as three trainers herded out a monstrous dragon. It was beady eyed and covered in spikes. And as Harry held his Hermione's cloak around him, clutching his wand with shaking hands, he reminded himself of what his best friend had said. _Stay slow and find a blind spot._ As the starting bell rang, Harry ducked behind a rock as a ball of red and yellow came flaming towards him. There were consecutive gasps from the crowd as Harry cursed slightly. ' _This might be harder then I thought.'_

Exhaling, Harry scooped up a good sized stone which had been knocked off the main boulder. Tossing it in his hand, Harry used all his power to chuck it across the stadium. As the Dragon's attention turned away - busy spitting fire at the movement, Harry slowly came out from behind his tone and scooted along the right side of where the dragon was looking. To his surprise, it didn't seem to spot him there, its eyes completely focused on where he had thrown the distraction.

"You stupid dragon!" the voice cried out from the stands, breaking the tense air of anticipation as Harry glanced towards where Draco Malfoy was sneering. Immedatly, the Horntail turned, and its thick neck knocked Harry to one side as a column of fire raged towards the Slytherin bleachers. As the students all scrambled and screamed in panic, and Dumbledore cast a fire prevention shield with his wand, Harry dove for the golden egg in the nest. Grabbing it, Harry covered his head with an arm as the completion bell chimed. The Horntail though was still active, and as its massive head turned and met Harry's eyes, all he could see was fire,

"Harry!"

The Boy-Who-Lived heard Hermione's voice cry out to him as there was a flash of brilliant light, a sudden aching of his scar and the darkness which soon enveloped him completely.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Not a Man's World

Harry woke up when something soft and damp was draped across his forehead. Eyes fluttering open, the beautiful face of Padma Patil filled Harry's vision. Blinking a few times in order to see her more clearly, the girl barely even blinked upon seeing him staring at her, merely smiling and moving to flip the towel over. The medical wing was quiet, the soft streaks of evening sun seeping past the panes of tall, narrow windows. Padma looked particularly ravishing in such light, and Harry pondered how wonderful a wife she would be to someone, someday.

"Padma," Harry spoke finally, shifting slightly to sit up in bed, only to wince and let out a strangled wheeze at the pain in his torso, "w-what happened?"

"You were nearly barbequed,"

"By the dragon?" Harry lifted his eyebrow as Padma looked at him with her signature how-stupid-are-you look.

"Yes. The Horntail's fire is deadly, even to you Mr. Invincible. You are _so_ lucky."

"So how am I here, then?" Harry patted at his body, not feeling any sort of burns anywhere on his torso, "what happened? Did Dumbledore do something?"

"Dumbledore? Pfft, Hogwash, Potter. Hermione managed to throw you out of the way with a slingshot charm. You flew about ten feet away into a rock. She really didn't mean to knock you cold, she's been beating herself up about it all day,"

"Hermione saved my life?" Harry sat up slowly as Padma nodded, fluffing his pillow and once again wetting the towel which had fallen down into his lap,

"Mm, the other judges tried to get you disqualified for using outside interference. Thank goodness Dumbledore has _some_ sense and convinced Crouch Sr. that you had already completed the task before the attack began. It was rather humorous, actually. Professor Moody nearly blew his top when it was announced you were to be disqualified,"

"I barely even know Professor Moody," Harry mused with lifted brows, "where are the others? Is everyone ok?"

"Fine. Hermione, Cho and Luna went to do some research on the egg that you retrieved during the task, and the others are probably back in Potter Hall waiting for news. Are you feeling better?"

"Other then the fact that I was nearly fried? I'm feeling peachy," Harry mumbled, causing Padma to roll her eyes as she left the bedside to summon Madame Pomfrey. Watching her retreating figure, Harry sighed deeply and ran a hand over his forehead. His scar had once again begun to sear, but only faintly. Glancing up as the elderly matron of the Medical Ward did her once over and deemed Harry well enough to leave, Padma walked beside him back towards the seventh floor corridor. It was a long, slow journey as Harry still felt sore. But coming to a corner, Harry motioned for Padma to stop as the angry tones of an argument came to his ears.

"It's against school rules for students to be living without supervision, Potter," Minerva snapped with her strict harshness. She was standing in front of the room of requirement, drawn up to her full height against the fuming torch that was Lily Potter, "the administration demands that these students return to their houses at once!"

"That's funny, Minerva, seeing as you did nothing about the horrible treatment of _my_ students while in _your_ house before the start of the first task. They were in an unsafe environment for supporting someone they believed in, and therefore had perfect right to protect themselves from such mistreatment,"

"You are not in a position to make that decision, Professor Potter," McGonagall insisted, "these children cannot stay here,"

"They can if they are living under specific house rules set by a Hogwarts teacher. That would be me, Minerva. It's not against any rules to add another house to Hogwarts if circumstance permits. And as a Professor at Hogwarts School, I take full responsibility for these children. If you have any problems with them, you come directly to me, and me only,"

"That's not allowed. I'm afraid I'll have to take this to the Headmaster,"

"Fine. But I assure you, under Hogwarts rules overseen by the Ministry of Magic, there is nothing against what my son and his friends have done,"

Staring McGonagall in the eyes, the Scottish woman scoffed noisily and turned, cloaks whipping about ferociously as Lily watched her go with some trepidation. Pulling Padma out from beyond the corner, Lily turned and her anger melted into relief,

"Harry, thank goodness you are alright. Hello Miss Patil,"

"Hello Professor. We don't have to go back to our own houses now, do we?"

Lily shook her head negatively, though her eyes remained unsure as she glanced back at where McGonagall had disappeared,

"Not yet. You both should head inside, the others have been waiting for news."

Hugging his mum about the waist, Lily kissed his forehead as Harry opened the chamber door, seeing many different eyes land on him at once. There seemed to be one collective sigh as shoulders slumped. Ginny even made the show of collapsing to her bed with a grunt as Lavender rolled her eyes beside her, still working the hairbrush through her long locks. The hall was still void of Luna, Cho and Hermione, but Harry wasn't worried as he sunk down into one of the chairs at the table.

"Glad you aren't fried, Harry," Neville stated, taking the seat to his right and smiling a buck toothed smile as Harry chuckled as well, "thought you were a goner. Lucky for us Hermione knows how to thick on her toes,"

"Yeah, I'd kiss her if she were here. I cant even count how many times she's saved my arse now,"

"Neither can we," Pansy mumbled, flicking a paper wad into the nearby trashcan as the Greengass sisters nodded in unison,

"Would you really kiss Hermione for saving your life, Harry?" Astoria questioned, "If I saved your life would you kiss me, too?"

A bout of giggles traveled about the room as Harry flushed a deep crimson color and looked at his feet shyly, only to glance up as the doors to Potter Hall opened. The first thing he saw was the golden egg which he retrieved from the dragon. Luna was having some difficulty carrying it as Cho set down a massive mound of books. From a distance, Harry thought he saw Luna's favorite shade of lipstick at the corner of her mouth. Behind them strode Hermione. She was completely engrossed in her time, eyebrows furrowed, her mass of curls pulled back away from her face to reveal her adorable ears. They were bright red, and had new gems in them. _When did Hermione have time to pierce her ears?_ Harry thought, looking to Astoria and Pansy who were both staring at him. Blinking in confusion, Pansy made a kissy face then pointed to Hermione, with a double-dare in her eyes. Could Harry ever actually kiss Hermione? She was his best friend...he didn't want to ruin anything. Astoria cleared her throat and counted down on three fingers, jabbing towards Hermione who had stopped by the window for better reading light,

"Better go, Harry," Neville whispered in his ear, noticing how the girls jabbed at him with their fingers, "you'll never live it down if you don't. You'll regret it your entire life,"

Blinking and wondering when Neville had time to become a philosopher, Harry stood from his chair and glanced over his shoulder. The entire room seemed intent on him, watching with serous gazes. Well, except for Luna and Cho who were too busy staring at one another to notice the other goings on. Turning and running a hand through his hair, Harry moved to stand across from his best friend. She looked so beautiful standing in the window light, a bit of pen ink smeared across her cheek from studying. Feeling a sudden rush of courage, Harry removed the book from her hands,

"Hey-"

The girl's protest was cut shot as Harry leaned in and caught Hermione's lips with his own. She was completely tense at first, hesitant, confused. But she soon relaxed and leaned in as well. The kiss was short, and Harry never wanted to admit that he only did it on a dare, because it was the best and only kiss he'd ever had in his life. Blinking slowly as he pulled away, heart beating like a set of drums, Hermione glanced into his face. Bewilderedness faded into pure confusion, then melted into concern as Hermione reached up and placed a hand on Harry's forehead, "are you feeling alright, Harry?"

There were groans around the room as Harry snorted with laughter, unable to help himself as he pulled Hermione into a hug,

"Never better. Thanks for saving my life...again,"

"Right. But you just-"

"Have you found anything out about the egg?" Harry effortlessly diverted the conversation as Hermione stared at him for a moment before dropping the subject. Reopening her book, she pointed to some crudely drawn images,

"The engravings on the outside gold are in an ancient language, even farther back then latin or traditional ruins. The only culture still fluent in said language are the mer-people. I suspect that has something to do with the next task, but we can't really be sure until we can figure out how to open the egg without it screaming at us,"

"The egg screams?" Harry lifted a brow as the entire room nodded once again,

"It's not something you want to hear, mate," Neville mumbled, holding his forehead with a hand as a ripple of laughter once again traveled from bed to bed.

"The mer-people are similar to goblins," Luna spoke up from behind the stack of books, "they like to take things. Important things. Things that wouldn't usually be considered valuable until they are missing. A bit like how the Nargles like to take my shoes, and the elves take my socks."

"So, what about the task? Are we going to be looking for something again?"

"We aren't sure yet," Cho finished, "the rest of the clue is no doubt inside the scream the egg produces, we just haven't found a spell that could help us yet."

Harry sat back down and nodded, glancing at Hermione who was standing slightly staggered, feeling her lips with a hand as she dazedly stared at nothing in particular. Smiling hopefully, Harry tapped his fingers against the wood,

"Well we should all keep working. The next task isn't until after Christmas, we have time to figure this out,"

"Speaking of Christmas!"

Lavender's voice startled just about everyone as she hurried forward and slammed both hands down onto the table, "I hear there is a special ball going on over the break,"

and just like that the room faded into chaos as Neville and Harry quickly left the room, before any of their female companions got any ideas.

"I swear, Harry. It's not a man's world like they always say it is,"

"You know Neville," Harry smiled crookedly and shoved his hands into his pockets, "I have to agree with you,"


End file.
